hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Togari
He is the gayest of them all Appearance Togari is a muscular man, cause he jacks himself of. with blue hair that dresses with tribal-like clothes. He has two big scars on his face made by Hisoka during a previous Hunter Exam. Personality Togari is very self-confident and has a great sense of pride. He also use this confidence and pride when he's in bed with another guy Background Togari was an examiner for the 286th Hunter Exam. Due to him being judged unowrthy by Hisoka, he was attacked by the latter, which resulted in his disqualification. Plot Hunter Exam arc Togari first appears within the Trick Tower, with Lippo and the Trick Tower's 3rd examiner. As the Examinees enter the Trick Tower, Togari is shown again with Lippo and the 3rd examiner sitting in a circle with junk food scattered about and Lippo then summons a crowd of prisoners dressed in cloaks with shackles attached to their arms.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 15 Sometime during the third phase of exam Togari confronts Hisoka in a hidden room. When Hisoka enters the room Togari is shown sitting on the floor and proclaims that's he's been waiting for Hisoka. Togari then admits he's there not as an examiner, but to avenge himself. He then gets up and wields a hook bill knife in his right hand and says that since the previous Hunter Exam, the only thing on his mind was killing him and on that day the two scars on his face, will shut him down. Togari then spins the knife in the air as Hisoka unimpressed by Togari notes that in the years time, he's made no progress. However Togari now wielding two hook billed knives and rapidly spins them with his hands. Hisoka then notes that Togari has two hook bill knives only to see that he pulled out two more from his back and now wielded four knives at the same time. Togari then uses his new special move called Infinite Quad Wielding where he throws two of the knives at Hisoka whom easily dodges them, so Togari then takes a swipe at Hisoka whom again dodges. However the two hook bills that Hisoka dodges before manage to cut him on his right shoulder and left side of his body.Togari then proclaims that from the top or bottom, the left or right, in the front or back, his countless blades will chase and cut him. Togari also proclaims that he won't be able to dodge his attacks and will know what pain really is and he'll die as he charges towards Hisoka with two knives in hand and the other two propelling towards Hisoka. However, Hisoka manages to catch the two of Togari's knives that were propelling towards him and wielded them against him. Togari stops, shocked as Hisoka tells Togari that he acknowledges they seem unbeatable, but if you can catch them, then that contradicts their unbeatable trait. This leaves Togari flabbergasted as it took him 6 months to master. Hisoka then spins the knives he caught around rapidly, saying that spinning the knives is easier than he thought, but Togari's efforts were in vain. Hisoka with a twisted smile then says goodbye to Togari, whom tries to scream, but Hisoka decapitates him. Equipment Knives: Togari uses four curved knives to fight. They may be based off the karambit or the janbiya. Abilities & Powers Togari has access to all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. As a former Examiner, his abilities were recognized by the Hunters Association. However, Hisoka found his combat skills so inadequate that he chose to try to kill him even if it meant failing the exam. Not even after training for one year did Togari manage to be a match for the magician, and was killed easily. Weapon Specialist: Togari is skilled at throwing knives. * Infinite Quad Wielding (無限四刀流 (むげんよんとうりゅう), Mugen Yontōryū): After being humiliated by Hisoka, Togari refines his ability in handling knives for months, being able to wield and throw four of them while spinning in high speed. Despite this, Hisoka learned how to stop his knives and turned them against him. Nen As a former Hunter Examiner, Togari knows how to use Nen. Trivia * Togari is the name given to him in the 2011 anime adaptation. In the manga and the 1999 series his name had never been mentioned. * During the 1999 series, Togari exclaims, "This year, my goal isn't to pass. I came here to defeat you!" It implies that he is not an examiner, but a fellow candidate.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 15 (1999) In the manga and 2011 series, however, he is confirmed to be a former examiner. References Navigation Category:Examiner Category:Hunter Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users